Comment lui dire
by bisounours666
Summary: Un titre qui parle de luimême... Un tout petit OS juste pour m'amuser: un peu fleur bleue mais parfois ça fait tellement de bien...


_Je sais ce que vous allez me dire: je ferais mieux de me concentrer sur ma fic plutot que de faire des OS mais bon, des fois j'en ai marre de lire "L'avenir nous le dira" à longueur de soirée alors je viens d'écrire ça, c'est pas exceptionnel ni fabuleux mais bon, au moins je me suis bien amusée à l'écrire et je vous promets que je ne délaisse pas ma fic, la preuve c'est que je viens de publier un nouveau chapitre, bon voilà c'est tout!_

* * *

C'est pas facile de dire ce que je dois lui dire. J'ai beau être un Gryffondor, je n'y arrive pas. D'ailleurs, dans le dortoir, personne n'a réussi à le dire comme ça directement, ils ont tous pris des chemins détournés.

Harry a embrassé ma sœur juste après que nous ayons gagné le match de Quidditch, il ne s'est pas embêté à lui demander ou à lui dire quoi que ce soit, il l'a juste fait. Bon dans un sens, il fallait du culot, on ne sait jamais, Ginny aurait pu se débattre et lui mettre une gifle devant tout le monde. D'un autre côté, Ginny était amoureuse de lui à 10 ans et comme on dit on n'oublie jamais son premier amour.

Seamus, lui, c'est avec Parvati qu'il sort. De même que pour Harry, il ne s'est pas embêté à lui dire quoi que ce soit, c'est elle qui l'a embrassé quand ils faisaient leurs devoirs ensemble. Il était penché sur un bouquin d'histoire de la magie et hop un instant plus tard, ils étaient collés l'un à l'autre. Si je fais ça, elle va me tuer parce que pour elle la bibliothèque est un véritable temple de la connaissance, un sanctuaire du savoir, le pays des livres.

Pour Dean, on peut dire que les circonstances ont beaucoup aidé. Enfin, on peut même dire que je suis responsable puisque je venais de quitter Lavande. Malheureusement pour Dean, il s'est trouvé sur le chemin de mon ex à ce moment là et après lui avoir pleuré dans les bras pendant une heure, elle lui a dit qu'elle le trouvait adorable. Facile quoi!

Quant à Neville, c'était encore plus facile. Alors qu'il s'était fait enfermé dehors en oubliant le mot de passe, il a croisé Luna qui trouvait particulièrement marrant de dormir sur le sol du couloir. Et tout en parlant, elle lui a demandé ce que ça faisait d'embrasser quelqu'un, quand il lui a dit qu'il l'ignorait, elle lui a proposé de s'entraîner! Génial!

Mais pour moi, aucun de ces scenarii ne convient. La fille que je veux est beaucoup trop fragile et intelligente pour ne pas me voir arriver avec mes gros sabots. Je crois que j'ai réfléchis à tout.

D'abord j'avais pensé l'emmener faire une balade romantique (conseil de Ginny) mais après avoir essayé de l'inviter trois fois je me suis rendu à l'évidence: je ne suis pas fait pour les balades romantiques.

J'ai donc pensé lui proposer de faire mes devoirs avec elle. Alors là ça a été encore pire. La 1e fois, elle n'écoutait même pas ce que j'essayais de lui dire tant elle était absorbée dans ses devoirs. La 2e fois, elle est allée se coucher avant que la salle commune ne soit vide donc je n'ai rien dit. Et la 3e fois, elle a carrément invité Neville à venir bosser avec nous, évidemment il n'avait rien compris et il a accepté.

Après tout ces échecs cuisants, je me suis dit que j'allais la surprendre (conseil d'Harry). Je lui ai offert une fleur mais avant même que j'arrive à lui donner, je suis tombé dans les escaliers et la fleur était tellement abîmée que j'aurais eu honte de lui offrir. J'ai voulu lui montrer que j'avais fait mes exercices avant qu'elle ne me gronde mais c'était peine perdue, j'avais oublié de faire un devoir de métamorphose, ce qui me valut une bonne réprimande.

Et puis j'avais pensé à l'embrasser par surprise aussi, un peu comme Harry mais avec moins de public. Le problème c'est que chaque fois que je la voyais, elle était pressée d'aller à la bibliothèque ou à la grande salle. Chaque fois que je voulais l'entraîner dans un coin un peu reculé, elle n'avait pas le temps ou elle trouvait un première année à réprimander, ou encore quelqu'un venait nous interrompre. Tout avait foiré avec un certain humour et les gars commençaient sérieusement à monter les paris sur la façon dont j'arriverais à lui faire comprendre que je l'aime.

Oui, parce que c'est ça. Cette fille je l'ai dans la peau. Quand je la vois, je la trouve merveilleuse. Même quand on se dispute, je trouve cela agréable. Elle me crie dessus, je lui crie dessus, mais au moins, c'est à moi qu'elle parle, c'est mon point de vue qu'elle essaie de démolir.

Et puis, il y a eu d'autres moments plus "intimes" je dirais, des moments où je me sentais le courage de tout lui dire comme ça d'un coup.

Par exemple, un soir du mois de juin où on était tous les deux au bord du lac alors qu'Harry et Ginny venaient de s'éclipser pour leur balade romantique (oui Ginny adore ça et Harry semble vouloir tout faire pour satisfaire ma sœur). Le soleil était en train de se coucher et je la trouvais magnifique. Mais juste au moment où j'ouvrais la bouche, un tentacule du calmar géant est sorti de l'eau et nous a éclaboussé. Hermione est rentrée au château en pestant qu'elle était trempée et moi je suis resté comme un idiot.

Ou alors il y a eu aussi la fois où on est resté seuls tous les deux dans la salle commune. Harry était chez Rogue pour ses cours d'occlumancie et nous on était là à l'attendre. Le feu de la cheminée lançait des reflets multicolores sur son visage quelque peu inquiet. J'avais une folle envie de la prendre dans mes bras et de la bercer doucement. Mais encore une fois quelqu'un est venu nous interrompre, c'était une troisième année qui avait vu une araignée et qui voulait qu'Hermione vienne l'écraser. (Burk!)

Enfin Bref, que des expériences déçues et avortées. Plus les jours passent et plus je me dis que je n'y arriverais jamais, que la chance est contre moi et que quoi que je fasse, rien ne changera. Je serais toujours un crétin et elle une fille…

C'est quand même dommage que ça se finisse comme ça…je ne dis pas que j'ai une chance avec elle mais Ginny ne cesse de m'encourager là-dessus et comme elles sont copines, peut-être qu'Hermione lui a dit quelque chose…

Je crois que je vais encore essayer de l'emmener faire un tour. Avec moi. Tous les deux. Loin des élèves. Et loin du calmar géant. En fait loin de tout. Juste nous deux pour une fois…ce serait bien…

Allez, j'y vais. Il fait beau (non parce qu'une fois je lui ai demandé d'aller faire un tour et il faisait un froid de canard, on a du rentrer au bout de 5 minutes et on était gelé!). Les élèves sont plutôt calmes et il n'y en a pas trop dehors… Franchement, tout à l'air parfait. Il me suffit de trouver Hermione et c'est parti! Ah, elle revient de la bibliothèque, je me disais aussi…

- Hermione!

- Ron…

- Ça te dirait pas d'aller faire un tour?

- Ou ça?

- Bah, je sais pas…dans le parc…

- Mais pourquoi tu veux tout le temps aller te promener dans le parc? Y a des trucs à voir?

- Non, j'aime bien me promener c'est tout!

- Ah…non parce que je me disais…mais non c'est pas grave!

- Et bah vas-y, dis moi…

- Ron, j'ai dit c'est pas grave.

- Et moi j'ai dit que je voulais savoir…

- Très bien, je me disais que si tu m'emmenais dehors simplement pour rendre une fille jalouse, ça n'a pas l'air de fonctionner alors oublie.

Je suis complètement interloqué comme dirait Hermione, mais comme c'est moi qui parle, je dirais qu'elle se fout de ma tronche là ou alors elle est devenue complètement idiote en l'espace d'une nuit…l'un ou l'autre…

- Nan mais t'es cinglée? Je ne veux rendre jaloux personne. Et si je voulais le faire ce n'est pas toi que je choisirais!

Je commence un peu à m'énerver parce qu'on n'a pas idée de devenir cinglée juste le jour où son meilleur ami essaie de vous dire qu'il est fou amoureux de vous! Non mais!

- Ah oui, et pourquoi? Je suis pas assez jolie c'est ça? Tu as raison, tu devrais aller te promener avec Lavande, je suis sure qu'elle aimerait faire une balade romantique avec toi…

Et voilà qu'elle s'en va! Quand je vous disais que tous mes plans foiraient les uns après les autres, vous voyez j'ai pas tort…et c'est jamais de ma faute en plus…c'est les autres qui le font exprès…

- Ah non, ça ne va pas recommencer! Il ne t'ai jamais venu à l'idée que je t'emmenais faire un tour juste pour que l'on discute.

- Et pourquoi Harry ne vient jamais hein? Laisse tomber j'ai compris et tu devrais avouer!

- Je n'ai rien à avouer du tout! Ce n'est pas de ma faute! Je voulais simplement que l'on soit seul. Je ne demande rien de plus que dix minutes tous les deux loin de Neville, du calmar géant ou de tout autre élève de première année… Est-ce que tu pourrais faire ça pour moi?

Apparemment, j'ai hurlé et elle a l'air outrée. J'y suis peut-être allé un peu fort. Ce n'est pas vraiment la meilleure façon de séduire une fille que de lui hurler dessus… Et maintenant, elle est encore plus fâchée!

- Si tu me parlais correctement, peut-être que j'accepterais mais dans ces conditions, je préfère me passer de ta compagnie. Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu insistes comme ça mais c'est très agaçant!

- J'insiste parce que je voudrais te dire que je t'aime mais comme tu ne sembles pas décidé à m'entendre, je laisse tomber! Tu entends je laisse tomber!

Voilà, je lui ai coupé le souffle maintenant, elle ne crie plus! Hein…mais…qu'est-ce que j'ai fait? Il faut que je m'en aille…il faut que je parte loin d'ici…en Alaska peut-être…ou dans la foret interdite, là où elle ne me retrouvera pas…

- RON!

Par Merlin, elle me poursuit! Bon en tous cas, les mecs du dortoir ne pourront plus faire de paris, je lui ai dit…en me disputant au milieu du couloir certes, mais je lui ai quand même dit…

- RON! Reviens ici tout de suite!

- Laisse tomber Hermione, fais comme si je n'avais rien dit!

Ça y est, elle m'a rattrapé! Comment une fille aussi petite, arrive-t-elle à courir aussi vite? Maintenant, elle va me donner une gifle ou se foutre de moi! Par Merlin, pourquoi je suis aussi malchanceux?

Non, non, elle ne me gifle pas, elle m'embrasse. Merlin, elle m'embrasse. Merlin, elle m'embrasse. Hermione Granger a les lèvres les plus douces du monde sorcier et moldu, ça c'est sur.

Elle me lâche! Non, ne t'en vas pas…

- Moi aussi.

- Toi aussi quoi?

- Moi aussi je t'aime…

- Oh…

- C'est tout ce que tu as à dire?

- Je n'arrive plus à penser.

Elle éclate de rire. Elle rit! Quand je vous disais qu'elle allait se foutre de moi… Mais non, elle m'a embrassé…elle m'a dit qu'elle m'aimait…par Merlin, Hermione m'a embrassé et elle m'a dit qu'elle m'aimait…

- C'est vrai?

- Evidemment que c'est vrai idiot.

J'ai soudainement le besoin horrible de souffler, mes poumons étaient pleins d'air et je ne m'en était même pas rendu compte…

- Alors?

- Euh, je ne sais pas…je ne sais plus…tu as une idée?

- Peut-être que tu pourrais juste m'embrasser.

- C'est la meilleure idée que tu pouvais trouver.

Et voilà cette fois-ci c'est moi qui l'embrasse. Elle m'aime et elle m'embrasse, c'est incroyable! Décidément, c'était bien la meilleure façon de lui dire…

* * *

_Quand je me relis je trouve ça un peu gnan-gnan mais bon un petit truc gnan-gnan ça fait du bien au moral parfois lol_


End file.
